Power Rangers Titans: Hate Without Reason
by Green Ranger X
Summary: A powerful monster is hunting down Bryan and Becky, causing suspicions to rise and feelings that aren't to pleasant to surface.
1. Part 1

  
  
**Part 1**

Bryan stood on the roof of the Command Center morphed into the Blue Ranger, but holding his helmet tucked under his arm. Jason had found out what happened to his dad and now he had begun to wonder if he would ever see his family again. His little brother Elliot was safe at their new home in Angel Grove and he knew for a fact that his mother was dead after the Vandairre attack on his old home. They had taking his brother Johnny away. Probably to work somewhere in the sector commanders home until he was ready to be brainwashed and placed in the Vandairre Army as a soldier. If all of this wasn't bad enough Bryan still had to deal with the fact that his father was out there somewhere. He knew that his father was alive. He had talked to him when he found and earned the right to pilot the Fox TitanZord. 

His father had assured him that he was okay and that he and Bryans mother were together. Bryan wasn't convinced and wanted to ask more but at the time he was in a hurry to get back and help the other Rangers before Barberon was able to attack again. After Barberon was defeated Bryan had gone back to the spot where he had seen his dad. He had spent days looking for him but couldn't find him. Still the new Blue Ranger hadn't given up hope and knew that he would be with his family again. 

He looked down at his FoxZord and marveled at how great it was to be a Power Ranger. Even though Bryan had always wanted to be part of something big but never felt quite right when he was in the Vandairre Military Academy. He had graduated with honors at the top of his class and had even been giving a direct promotion to Lieutenant. He had been placed on the fast track that no human had ever been on. In fact he had never thought that he was going to make it past the rank of mere soldier. 

Even after he had been graduated and been given his promotion first assignment Bryan didn't feel right he was in the right place or doing the right thing. It was only after his dad gave him that blank coin and he first entered the Command Center and then Power Chamber that he felt that he was where he belonged. After the giant head appeared and told him that he was to become the Blue Power Ranger and free the Earth. 

Bryan could remember how much his heart raced as he saw his plain coin levitate above him and then change color to blue. The a fox appeared on the face and he was bathed in a blue light. When the light died down he found himself transformed into the Blue Power Ranger. Bryan knew that he had found the thing that he was supposed to do. It was the big thing that he felt like he should be part of. 

He looked down at his Fox TitanZord once more and smiled "Okay buddy. Go on home. I'm going to head back to the city." FoxZord nodded and turned to walk away. "Power Down!" Bryan said as he placed his arm across his chest and seemingly pulled his uniform off and tossed it into the dimensional void that was stored in when not in use. 

Bryan walked down into the Power Chamber and looked around to see if anyone else was around. The only one there was Alpha, who was staring intently at a monitor near one of the stations. Bryan walked casually over to the little robot and looked into the same monitor. "What's going on Alpha?" he asked. 

"Hello Bryan. It looks like there is some sort of disturbance near the city of what was once Bakersfield." Alpha responded. 

"Is it the Vandairre?" Bryan asked. 

"They are not showing up on sensors. Captain Sawyer has taken a team in to investigate." Alpha told him. 

"I wonder what she didn't tell me that she was leaving." Bryan said to himself. "I'm going to join up with her." 

"Do you want me to call the others?" the little robot asked. 

"Naw, if something goes down I'll call you." Bryan assured Alpha. "It's probably nothing. Just Rebecca bringing in more refugees." 

"You're probably right." Alpha said. "I'll set the coordinates for their location." 

"Thanks buddy." Bryan said as he disappeared in a flash of blue energy. 

"This is horrible." Rebecca said as she dug threw the pile of rubble. "I wonder what can cause the type of damage." 

Lewis walked over to the Rebecca and touched her on the shoulder. "Captain we found another one." he annouced. "They're digging him out now." 

"Good, that makes about twenty-five." Rebecca announced to no one in particular. "Lewis I want you to get a gather a few of the guys and move on to sector delta. See what you guys can find there." 

"Yes ma'am." Lewis said with a sharp salute. 

Rebecca gave him a half attentive salute and then went back to digging through her pile of rubble. 'This is always the hardest part of the job.' she thought. 

A few moments later another one of her troops approached and knelt down next to her without even looking over at him Rebecca spoke "What is it Micheal?" she asked. 

"Captain Sawyer a few of the guys were wondering if we could take could take one of the transports to the other side of town and look around." the young man asked. 

"I don't know Mike. I would prefer that we didn't split that far apart. We don't know what's out there." Rebecca told him. 

"But Captain Sawyer we can get more done if split up." Micheal argued. 

Rebecca calmy stood up and slowly turned to the young man. Her eyes grew narrowed and focused in on him. "I said that we are going to stay together." she snarled. "Now I hope that there are no more questions." 

The young man put his head down and turned to walked away. "You need to stop pushing us so hard." he said in a low voice as he walked off to join the others. 

Beckys shoulders slumped down. Micheal had never said anything like that before, but maybe he was right. She had been pushing them much harder than usual. Maybe it was due to the fact that the Power Rangers were back and she actually realized that they had a chance of winning the war. Or maybe it was the fact that she needed to prove something to herself. She wasn't exactly sure why she was driving them so hard but she knew that they had to help out in anyway possible and right now this was the best thing that they could do. 

Bryan materialized in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He didn't want to appear in a place where someone might see him materialize. He had already been having a tough time explaining he absences and was sure that at least a few people were beginning to suspect his involvement with the Power Rangers, at least on some level. 

He had found himself slightly upset by the fact that Becky had taken the team out and not even left a message. She had normally made a habit of informing the Power Rangers of her missions. It wasn't something that she didn't have to do, but on the other hand it allowed the Rangers to assist when it was necessary. 

Bryan stood still and listened for a while. He was trying to see if he coulde hear any voices that would tell him where Becky and the others were. The city had been attacked recently and just because Alpha was not able to detect Vandairre soldiers didn't mean that there weren't any. 

As he rounded a corner Bryan could hear voices. He stopped and assumed a fighting stance then waited for for whoever it was to come around. The voices appeared to get closer and as soon as a person rounded the corner Bryan let out a side kick that would have proven devastating had he not pulled back at the last possible moment. 

Micheal stood in utter shock as he watched Bryan slowly lower his leg. The young man didn't know what to say. He surely didn't expect to see Bryan here, much less almost have his head taken off by him. 

"Sorry about that." Bryan said. 

Micheal nodded "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Looking for you guys." Bryan responded. "Where's Becky?" 

"I don't think you want to bother her right now." Chris, the young man that was walking with Micheal replied. 

"Yeah she's not in the best of moods right now." Micheal added. 

"I'll take my chances, now where is she?" Bryan asked. 

Micheal and Chris could tell that the senior officer was losing his patience and decided not to put up anymore of an argument. "She's over there." he answered, pointing back to the direction that he and Chris had just come from. 

"Thanks." Bryan said as he walked by the two boys. 

Becky continued to dig through the piles upon piles of rubble, searching for any signs of survivors of the latest Vandairre attack. She found it frustrating that even though the Power Rangers were back in the picture the Vandairre continued these acts of destruction. To make it worse the Rangers always reacted to the attacks and never really struct out at the enemy. She couldn't understand why the Earths heros never went after the Vandairre and put an end to their occupation of Earth once and for all. Becky lifted her head and spun around with her weapon as she heard someone walking through the rubble behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked harshly as she lowered her pistol. 

"The question might be what are you doing here?" Bryan responded equally as harshly. 

"If I recall I am the commander of this unit Lieutenant!" Becky said almost at a low roar. 

"And if I recall you asked me to be your second in command. And it is generally excepted that the Commander keeps her second in command informed of decisions unless there is a specific reason no to." Bryan threw back at her. 

"Well as you can see the Vandairre attacked and we are looking for survivors." Becky said as she turned back to her pile of rubble. 

Bryan decided that battling with her wasn't got them anywhere so he moved in beside her and started moving the rubble aside also. "Well at least let me give you a hand." 

Neither of them noticed the sinister cloud of smoke rolling in from behind. 

** To Be Continued **


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Tommy couldn't remember a time when he wished he could morph more than right this moment. From the time that his team had entered the Vandairre stronghold up until this moment things had gone horribly wrong. Jerrin and Laran had been seperated from the rest of the group when blast door had slammed down in front of them. To make matters worse their communicators weren't responding. To top at all of Audra had been knocked unconcious when they encountered a group of soldiers and they hadn't been able to wake her. 

Tommy adjusted the girl as she sat straddled on his back. Katherine moved cautiously behind them, her eyes sweeping back and forth for any signs of danger. "Tommy we have to find a way out of here." she said to her husband. 

"I know but we can't leave without Jerrin and Laran." he replied as she stopped to poke his head around a corner. 

Kat nodded in agreement. It had been a long time since either of them had been Rangers but this part of Tommy hadn't changed one bit. He was willing to sacrifice for his friends. 

Tommy lurched back, nearly falling over and dropping Audra. "There's five of them around that corner." he said. 

"Tommy" Katherine started. 

"Yes Kat." 

"I sure wish we could morph right now." 

Tommy let out a slight smile at his wifes echoing of the sentiment that he himself had expressed just a few moments before. "Things aren't that easy anymore hun." 

They never saw it coming. The light cloud of black fog washed over them and the two resistance fighters both let out a slight cough. 

Bryan turned to Becky and stared at her angrily. "I've had enough of this." he said as he stood up and walked toward her. "What is your problem?" 

Becky stopped digging through the debris and turned her head to look at Bryan. "You want to know what my problem is Bryan." she shouted. "Then I'll tell you. I know that you're lying to me. There's something that your keeping from me and have been. I know what it is and I'm not going to let you get away with it." 

Bryan stopped in his tracks 'Does she know that I'm a Power Ranger?' he wondered. 

"I know that you trained at the academy." Becky said. "You're planning on giving us away to the Vandairre." 

Bryan almost wished that she had said the she knew that he was the Blue Ranger. It felt like he had been stabbed in the heart and he jumped back slightly. "What the hell are you talking about?" Bryan shouted at her. 

"That explains why you're never around during the attacks." She told him. "You've been giving the Vandairre our secrets." 

"Are you out of your mind?" Bryan yelled defensively. "If I worked for the Vandairre would I have..." he stopped just before reminding her that he had entered the Power Chamber. The last thing that he wanted her to do was put two and two together. 

"Would you have what?" Becky asked, getting in Bryans face. 

Bryan turned from her and started to walk away "Think what you want." he said. 

Tommy leaned Audra against a wall and then took a defensive position. Soldiers were coming from both directions and he knew that he and Kat were going to have a hard time dealing with them. It was going to be even more difficult now that they had to defend Audra. 

"How are we going to get out of this?" Kat asked. 

Tommy looked at her for a second and then stepped back without moving out of his defensive stance. "I want you to take Audra and get out of here." he told his wife. 

"What... I'm not leaving you." Kat announced. 

"Look I can't look out for all of us. I need to know that you're safe." Tommy said. 

"You know that I can handle myself." Kat said defensively. 

"Yeah but she can't right now." Tommy returned pointing down to Audra, who was still unconcious. "I need you to get her out of here. I'll cover you, find the others and then we'll met you back at base." 

Kat wanted to argue but knew that it would be pointless so she leaned over and picked Audra up, throwing the smaller girl over her shoulder. "I'll do it but you better promise me that you'll come back." 

"I promise." Tommy said as he leaned over to give Kat a kiss. 

"And I'm holding you to that." Kat smiled back. 

Tommy moved around the corner and to take on the oncoming soldiers. 

"Stop right there." Becky called out to her second in command. 

Bryan ignored her and kept walking. He had come to help not be insulted by someone that he thought was a friend. A laser blast impacted right in front of him, stopping the unmorphed Blue Ranger dead in his tracks. 

"I said stop right there traitor." Becky demanded. 

"What are you doing?" Bryan asked "You could have killed me." 

"Oh if I wanted to hit you I would have. But that's to good for what you've done." Becky said waving her pistol around. "No you're going to stand trial for this." 

As Becky approached the sounds of footsteps broke the silence that had suddenly deadened the area. 

"What's going on in here?" Micheal asked as he and the two other youths that were with him entered the small area. 

"I want you to take this traitor under arrest." Becky instructed while pointing her weapon towards Bryan. 

Micheal stepped back for a second trying to take in what he was being told. "Captain are you sure?" he asked in shock. 

Beckys anger jumped instantly to its boiling point. "Are you questioning me?" she yelled. 

"No it's just that uhh well uhh..." Micheal stuttered. 

"I see, so that's how it is. I should have known that he couldn't have pulled it off alone." Becky said. "You're all traitors." 

"Becky just calm down." Bryan said as he slowly began to approach her. 

The other three stood there confused. None of them was exactly sure what was going on but were all afraid to move and take the chance of getting incinerated. 

"Stay right where you are Cranston." Becky instructed. "Like father like son I guess." 

Bryan froze in position. There was little he could do but try to calm her down. "Listen Rebecca if you put the gun down we could talk about this." 

"Nothing to talk about Bryan. I'm taking you down you lousy rotten traitor." With that she lifted the weapon, took aim and pulled the trigger. 

There seemed to be no end to the Vandairre that were coming after him. He just hoped that he had distracted them long enough for his wife and friends to get away. 

"Why don't you just surrender." one of the soldiers said. "You can't take all of us." 

"Doesn't look that way from where I'm standing." Tommy said pointing down to the 8 soldiers that he had already taken down. 

"You may have been able to defeat a few of us but sooner or later we will overwhelm you." The soldier told him. 

Tommy knew that he was right. He wasn't a Ranger anymore and he didn't have the power watching over him. He could already feel his strength fading and the soldiers continued to come. The hallway was already filled with them and there was nowhere to go. Either way he wasn't going down without a fight. "Okay tough guy we want me come and get me. 

Bryan dove to the side as Becky let loose with a burst of laser fire. He knew that he had to stop her before she hurt one of them. But even more importantly he had to do it without hurting her. He had no idea how he was going to do it, she was armed and extremely dangerous. Normally he would morph but this time it wasn't a monster that he was facing but a friend. That and the fact that there were others here watching. Bryan turned to face the others "You guys get out of here. I'll handle the Captain." he said. 

The others looked at him, not quite sure what to do. "But sir..." 

"I said go!" Bryan yelled. 

Without saying another word the three turned around and ran. 

"Don't worry I'll get you traitors after I'm finished here." Becky called after them. 

Bryan faced his commander. "Becky what's going on?" 

"I already told you that I'm going to take you out." She said. 

"why? You know that we're not traitors." said Bryan as he moved to approach her. 

"Don't come any closer." Becky said, leveling her blaster on him. 

Bryan continued to move towards her with his hands up to show that he didn't have any weapons. 

Becky fired a shot at Bryan, who responded by rolling to the side and then diving towards her. As he hit her the blaster flew out of her hand and across the room. 

He then grabbed her arms and pinned them to back but she responded by planting her feet on his chest and rolling to the side, tossing him back first into a wall. 

"You're not going to get me that easily Cranston." Becky said as she dove in the direction of the blaster. 

Bryan hopped to his feet and ran towards the blaster, reaching it at the same time as Becky. Just as she grabbed it he kicked out with his foot and sent it flying across the room. 

Becky spun her legs around and kicked Bryans feet out from under him. Once again he found himself down. He hadn't expected Becky to be this tough, but knew that he should have figured as much considering the fact that she was the leader of a resistance cell and had probably been fighting the aliens for as far back as she could remember. 

Bryan scrambled to his feet but Becky caught him off guard and kicked him in the ribs flipping him to his back. 'Damn I have to get to my feet.' he thought. 

Before he could move Becky was on him again, kicking and punching. Bryan threw his feet out quickly and caught her with the same move the she had used on him. Becky tumbled to the ground while Bryan hurried to stand. He then reached down and grabbed Beckys arms and locked them behind her. She continued to fight, kicking and throwing her arms back in an attempt to get him to release her. 

"Let go of me. There's no way that I'm letting you turn me in to those filthy aliens." She shouted. 

As Bryan was about to say something there was an explosion that sent them both flying across the room. He looked over at Becky, who was staring at something behind him and trembling. 

Bryan turned around to see what he could swear was a huge mole. "Damn this just isn't my day." he said as he got to his feet and took a fighting stance. 

** To Be Continued **


	3. Part 3

**Part 3** Things definately hadn't been going Bryans way. Not only did his commanding officer think he was a traitor bent on taking him out but now a monster was trying to kill them both. To make matters worse Becky was still standing right there next to him so he couldn't go with his first instinct and morph. 

"You're not going to turn my in to your master traitor." Becky said accusingly "It doesn't matter how many monsters you bring in." 

There was only one way that Becky was going to believe that he wasn't a traitor and that was for him to take the monster down. "Hey ugly why don't you let me and the lady go and no one has to get hurt." he said, trying to get the monster to focus its attention squarely on him. 

The plan didn't seem to be working however and the large mole like monster lept over Bryan and directly at Becky. "You're coming with me." he scowled. 

Bryan let out a look of shock, up until now all this thing did was snarl and drowl. "Whoa you can talk?" he half gasped. He hadn't expected something this ugly to be able to formulate a coherent thought much less speak. 

"Yes and both are of you are going to see Emperor Nicandros." the monster said. 

"And what makes you think that I'm going to let that happen?" Bryan asked arrogantly. 

The monster lifted its arms to reveal what appeared to be large nozzles of some type. "This." it said as a fine mist shot out of the nozzles. 

"Sorry you have to do better than that." Becky said "Neither one of you is taking me to see your boss." With that she moved back and tried to circle around the monster but was cut off as it moved to the left and blocked her path. 

Bryan countered by moving to the right and trying a sweeping kick with his left leg. The monster lost its balance and started to stumble at which time Bryan reached for Beckys hand. She met him with a punch to the jaw that sent him sprawling to the ground. 

"What was that for?" Bryan yelped as he collected himself and watched Becky run past him. 

"I told you that I'm not going anywhere with you Cranston." Becky yelled back. 

"But you will come with me." the mole monster said as it lept over Bryan to reach her. 

Bryan jumped up and tried to sack the monster just as it reached her but the mole monster throw a punch and sent him crashing into a wall. Bryans anger almost overtook him and as he stood he placed his hand behind his back, about to grab his Power Morpher. Just as quickly he caught himself realizing he couldn't morph when Becky could see him do it. Instead he charged at the fiend and tried to tackle it from behind. 

The monster didn't even seem to feel Bryans hit and kept moving after Becky as though Bryan weren't even there. 

"Surrender now if you want to live." the lead soldier threatened. 

"You can't expect it to be that easy." Tommy said as he looked first to his left and then right. He realized the situation was almost hopeless but only needed to hold the attackers back long enough for his team to make a get away. Now more than ever he wished that he could morph. Red, Green or White it didn't matter at all. He just wanted the power to get out of here. "Are we going to do this or what?" he taunted. 

"Take him." the lead soldier ordered. 

The monster grabbed Beckys arm just as she reached a door and pulled her back to him. "I said you're coming with me." it said. 

Becky let out a yelp and through her free arm back in an effort to force herself free. "Let go of me." she cried out. 

The monster lifted its left arm and a mist of blue gas came out of its nozzle. The gas covered Becky and she soon drifted out of conciousness. "Now you're mine." 

Bryan stood up and dusted himself off. After taking a quick moment the size up the situation he saw that the monster was carrying Becky under one of its arms. Bryan ran towards them and called out. "What do you want with her?" 

"If I take her to my master your resistance will be crushed." the Dra-Mole said. "And when the Power Rangers try to rescue her they will be destroyed too." 

"So you want to destroy the Power Rangers huh?" Bryan asked while taking a look down to confirm that Becky was out. 

"With this girl it will be easy." the monster bragged. 

"Then why don't we see how easy it'll be." Bryan said arrogantly as he throw his hand behind his back. "It's Morphin Time!" Bryan pulled out his morpher and held it out in front of him. "FOX!" The Morphin Grid engulfed Bryan with its energy, charging his body with the power and transforming him into the Blue Ranger. 

The Dra-Mole stepped back and dropped Becky to the ground. It was apparent that it hadn't been expecting to take on a Power Ranger. 

The Vandairre soldiers charged in on Tommy as he took a fighting stance and prepared to take some of them with him. Just as they reached him an explosion shook the entire building. 

Everyone in the cooridor tumbled to the ground. Tommy looked up to see what was going on to find the soldiers stumbling over each other in a mad attempt to recover. 

"Tommy are you going to stay there or get up and come with us?" came a voice that he was all to happy to hear. As he regained his footing he looked across the cooridor to see Kat and the others fighting their way to him through a group of down soldiers. 

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather get out of here." Tommy answered as he hurried to his feet and started moving towards the others. 

Kat gave her husband a slight nod and then grabbed his hand as he past by her. 

Leaning close Tommy gave her a kiss. "I love you." he said. 

"I know." she said with a grin as they joined the others heading down the corridor. 

The Dra-Mole looked at Bryan, slightly trembling. The last time it had taken on a Power Ranger things hadn't turned out so pretty and incidently it had been a previous Blue Ranger that had lead the charge in his destruction. 

"Not so tough now are we?" Bryan said with an unseen smirk. 

"I'm not scared of you Ranger." the Dra-Mole said. It of course was lying. The creature was nearly terrified. It hadn't counted on having to encounter a ranger just yet. It needed more time to prepare. 

"The enough talk creature. Why don't we see how tough you are when you're not hiding behind someone." Bryan said. 

"How about we don't..." Dra-Mole said as it turned to run. 

"You're not getting away that easily Blue Ranger said as he launched himself into the air and over the monsters head, landing gently in front of the creature and cutting off its escape route. 

"I'm leaving now and there's nothing that you can do to stop me Blue Ranger." With that the creature charged at Bryan, tackling him to the ground. 

Blue Ranger tried to stand but quickly went down again as the creature started to maul him with his claws and then hoisted him over its head before throwing him into a wall. 'Maybe I should have let it go.' Bryan thought to himself. 

In another second the Dra-Mole monster displayed an amazing act of speed and prowess that didn't seem possible for such and awkwardly built creature. It pounced on the stunned Blue Ranger, slashing it him with its massive claws then grabbed him by the legs and spun him a circle, taking every opportunity that presented itself to bash him into the walls and ground that. 

As Bryan struggled to free himself from the creatures grasp he saw soldiers swiftly enter the room and move towards Becky. 

"Take her." the creature said as he slammed the almost helpless Blue Ranger to the ground with such force that it caused him to demorph and curl into a tight ball. "We'll finish this later." Dra-Mole said. "I have other things to worry about for now." 

As he lost conciousness Bryan saw the Dra-Mole monster and soldier take Becky and leave. The only thing that he could do was wonder why the creature hadn't taken the opportunity to finish him off. 

Tara found herself pacing the floor of the Power Chamber along with her little robotic companion. Bryan was late for his watch, something that he rarely did. She actually found herself starting to worry about him. "Where the hell is he?" she asked no one in particular. 

"I don't know." Alpha replied, completely oblivious that it was a rhetorical question. 

Tara let out a grunt "Try contacting him on his communicator." she told Alpha. 

Alpha moved over to the control panel and activated the communications relay. 

Tara watched as the robot that she had pieced together from spare parts began worked. After about 3 minutes of trying he turned to her. 

"There is no response." Alpha answered. "Ayi, Ayi, Ayi, where could he be?" 

Tara shook her head. He was probably out having a good time and had decided to leave someone else to cover his shift. "Contact the other Rangers. Someone will have to go look for him." she said, slightly peeved. 

** To Be Continued **


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Jarrold rolled over at the sound of his communicator beeping and looked at his clock. '3 in the morning. What could the problem possibly be?' he wondered as he picked up the beeping deviced and strapped it to his wrist. "This is Jarrold." he replied. 

"Big brother you need to get to the Command Center." Tara said from the other end of the connection. 

"What are you doing there. You're supposed to be in your room sleeping." Jarrold chastised as he stood up and pulled on his robe. He hoped his little sister wasn't working on anymore of her projects. If she was it would more than likely mean trouble. "Bryans supposed to be there." 

"That's the problem. I'll explain when you get here." she returned. 

Jarrold stood up and stretched then yawned before pressing the button that activated the teleporter and took him to the Power Rangers base of operations. When he arrived the rest of the rangers were present, with the exception of Bryan. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"Bryan didn't show up for his watch." Tara replied. 

"Ayi, Ayi, Ayi he's 5 hours late." Alpha added. 

Tara frowned at the little robot. She hated when he cut in on her like that. But the fact was that he was right. Bryan was 5 hours late and there had been no word from him. 

"And you haven't been able to reach him on his commnunicator?" Jarrold asked suddenly fully awake. It wasn't like Bryan to be late for his shift. He was a joker and irresponsible at times but he was a team player and never shirked his duty as a Ranger. That was probably the only thing that he took seriously. 

"I gave him over an hour before I tried calling him and then Alpha set the console to beep him at 5 minute intervals." Tara replied. 

"Why did it take you so long to call us squirt?" Ashlyn said. 

Tara hated the Yellow Ranger with a serious passion and she wasn't doing anything at the moment to change that. "Because I thought that maybe he would come on or that he was just goofing off." she answered barely holding back from carrying out her desire to jump on the older girl and rip out her throat. 

"We have to find him." Leslie said. "He could be in trouble." 

Aron looked at the girl that looked so much like the princess that he had followed to Earth and nodded his agreement. "Alpha can you pinpoint the location of his communicator?" the Red Ranger asked. 

"Yes I can Aron." Alpha said as he moved to the console and brought up the information "I have his position now." 

Jarrold moved closer to Alpha "Teleport us to him." the Power Rangers leader said to the little robot that his sister had assembled. 

Alpha did as instructed an in a matter of moments that Rangers found themselves streaking towards the location of their comrade as multispectral beams of light. 

Tommy rolled over and looked at his wife as she slept soundly. Just hours ago they had been in the middle of an enemy camp that they had barely escaped with their lives. Much like their old days as Power Rangers. Now however they carried out their missions without the benefits of Power Morphers or Zords. Now they were just a man and woman. Sure they had experience with fighting alien invaders, they had been doing it since they were nothing but kids. This was different however, before they had always been fighting to stop the invaders from taking over their planet. Now on the other hand they were fighting to free a planet that was already enslaved, a planet that had been conquered in a matter of days. 

Katherine Oliver opened her eyes and saw that her husband was staring at her, watching her. "What's wrong Tommy?" she asked. 

"I don't know... this is strange. I mean being here and fighting again." Tommy said almost ruefully. "I didn't think that I would ever have to do this again. I mean are we doing the right thing? We could be making matters worse." 

Kat frowned at him slightly. "Thomas Ian Oliver how can you even suggest such a thing. Did we make matters worse when we were fighting Zedd? How about Mondo or Divatox for that matter." 

"Yes but they were small time compared to Nicandros. I mean he was the first to ever beat the Power Rangers. No matter what we did we couldn't stop him. Remember the stories that I told you about Mesagog? Well he wasn't anything compared to Nicandros." 

"Tommy you beat Mesagog and we can beat Nicandros." she responded not entirely sure that it was the right thing to do. "Plus what about the Rangers on Earth. I'm sure that they're holding their own." 

"I'm sure that they are but they're still new at these. We had been Rangers for years and Nicandros was able to beat us. I mean poor Rocky is gone and I thought that I had lost you too." Tommy said regretful that one of his best friends he died at the hands of Nicandros and his soldiers. 

"Well Tommy I know that at least one of the Rangers will be able to hold his own. After all how could he not with the Great Tommy Oliver as a father." Kat said with a slight smirk. 

"God Kat I miss our son." he said. 

"So do I Tommy but we'll see him again. For now we have to concentrate on our mission and let him worry about his." Kat said. 

Tommy opened his mouth to say something in response but was interrupted by his wifes meeting them with her own. 

The Rangers appeared in a small warehouse just inside of Angel Grove city limits. This area had become known alternately as the Demolition Zone and Monster Alley based on how many times it had been demolished by various attacking creatures over the history of the city. This area was hardly frequented ever by the most disreputable of characters. It was just to unsafe for anyone to be in. 

"I wonder what Bryans doing here." Jason said as he scoped out the area. He got an uneasy feeling just being here. His father and adopted mother, both former Rangers had told him about this area and how dangerous is could be. He felt like at any moment a monster was going to knock a building over on him. 

"I don't know but lets find him and get out of here." Jarrold said. 

Jason nodded to his best friend and leader of the team. A few people still found it weird that he was the teams leader. After all the Red Ranger traditionally lead the Power Rangers and the only time that wasn't the case was when the White Ranger, his father led the team. Still he respected Jarrold and was more than happy to serve as the teams second in command. He recognized that he could lead if need be by he really wasn't the right person to d the job on a full time basis. "We should split up so that we can cover more ground." 

"Agreed." Jarrold said. "Ashlyn, Aron, you're with me. Tara, Leslie, Mark, you're with Jason." 

'Figures' Tara thought to herself. 'He's always doing whatever he can to be near that red headed...' he thoughts trailed off as she saw a figure approaching them seemingly rubbing its head. 

Mark, the Black Ranger and second youngest of the group approached the figure as it emerged from the shadows. "Bryan are you okay?" he asked as he caught the Blue Ranger before he collapsed. 

"No." Bryan answered. 

He looked like he had been through a train wreck and felt like he had been stepped on by a Zord. 

"What happened?" Jarrold asked as he approached. 

Tara found herself increasing happy that they had found Bryan now. More so for the fact that her big brother wasn't going off practically alone with Ashlyn. She was also glad that Bryan was alive but not having Jarrold searching with her was a bonus. 

"Becky and I were ambushed and... Damn! They got Becky." Bryan said as he brushed Mark off of him. 

"Who got Becky?" Leslie asked in concern. 

"This monster. It came with soldiers, said that it was going to use Becky to take down the Rangers." Bryan said all in one breath. "I morphed and tried to fight it but it was really strong. Didn't even have time to call for back up." 

"Did she see you morph?" Aron asked. 

"Not that it matters at this moment but no she didn't" Bryan answered. "Look we have to go after her." 

"I agree." Jarrold said as he reached over and activated his communicator. "Alpha we've located Bryan. Please lock on and teleport us to Captain Sawyers communicator." 

"Yes Jarrold." Alpha said. 

"We're probably teleporting right into a trap." Aron said. 

"Then I guess we better be prepared. If this monster wants the Power Rangers then lets give him the Power Rangers." Tara said. 

"Then I guess there's only one thing to say." Jason chimed in. 

Jarrold nodded and placed his hand behind his back. "It's Morphin Time." 

Each Ranger followed his lead and pulled out their Power Morphers. 

"Panther!" 

"Cheetah!" 

"Fox!" 

"Lynx! 

"Phoenix!" 

"Bull!" 

"Dragon!" 

"Eagle!" 

With their transformations complete the Rangers were swept away in the teleportation beam and deposited at the location that Alpha had detected Beckys communicator. 

The Rangers landed in what appeared to be a junk yard. Things seemed quiet, a lot more quiet than they should be, even for an abandoned junkyard late at 3:00 in the morning. 

"Spread out and look for Captain Sawyer." Green Ranger said. 

"Maybe you would prefer to find me." The Dra-Mole said as it appeared out of seemingly nowhere. 

This was the second time that they found that they didn't have to seperate and that suited The Green Ranger just fine. "Where is Captain Sawyer?" he asked. 

"I can't really see how that would be any of your business. She's fine just where she is." Dra-Mole replied. 

"Tell us where she is now." Blue Ranger demanded. 

"She's my guest." the monster said. "She'll be here for a long time. Especially after I destroy you." With that the monster waved its claws in the air and soldiers started to come out of the shadows of the rundown junk yard. 

"How many of you jerks do we have to destroy before you get the message that you can't beat The Power Rangers?" Purple asked arrogantly. 

The soldiers charged at the Rangers. 

"Purple, Black, White, Pink... Take out the soldiers. Yellow, Red... Take the monster. Blue your with me." Green Ranger instructed. 

The Rangers moved towards their assigned duties and began to take out the invaders as instructed. Green and Blue seperated from the others and began searching the junkyard. 

Tommy stood and pulled on his shirt. He had a bad feeling about something and couldn't quite figure out exactly what it was. 

"Where are you going Tommy?" Kat asked as she watched her husband. 

"I'm just going for a walk." Tommy replied and then leaned over to give her a kiss. 

Kat smiled and rolled over. Tommy was going through something that he would have to figure out for himself but now that there were together again she was sure that he would be just fine. 

Tommy left their quarters and walked out among the site of the resistance base. People seemed to pay a lot of attention to him. A lot more than he was used to. Back on Earth no one had ever known that he was a Power Ranger or what he did for the world. Here however was a different story. Everyone know who he was and what he did. They seemed like they were starting to depend on him to save them single-handedly. It was hard to have so many people count on you to do something that you had failed at before. 

Tommy stopped and looked over the gate to the compound. The ground began to rumble ever so slightly and then he realized what the uneasy feeling that he had was. It was the same feeling that he would get before the invading alien of the day would send down their latest monster. They were about to be attacked. 

Tommy turned and darted towards the closest people that he could find. "Wake everyone up. Put the camp on alert. We're about to be attacked." he shouted to them as he ran past. The only thing that he could think of was getting to his wife. 

"Plasma Bow!" Purple shouted as she held out her hand. Her power weapon materialed and she opened fire at the soldiers. Taking out several in rapid succession. 

"Phoenix Fire Whip!" Pink called out, summoning her weapon. In what looked like an almost suggestive dance she twirled the whip around her body and lashed out with it before pulling it back in and letting it fly again. 

White watched as the Pink and Purple Rangers decimated the outmatched Vandairre soldiers. It seemed to him that one of two things was happening. Either the soldiers were getting weaker or the Rangers were getting stronger. Either suited him just fine as they would have the same result. "Ice Blade!" he said summoning his weapon and then running to join the girls in their attack. 

Black followed up a roundhouse kick by holding out his hand and summoning his weapon. "Elemental Staff!" he called out, forcing the weapon from its extradimensional space and causing it to appear before him. 

"You hit him high, I'll go low." Yellow said to Red. The two worked well as a team but then again Yellow worked well in a team with all of the other Rangers, even that spoiled brat Tara much to her chagrine. 

Red nodded and he ran towards Yellow. Yellow knelt down slightly and cupped her hands together, forming a 'step' which Red jumped on and was catapulted into the air towards the monster. 

As Red flew towards the monster Yellow charged towards it then in perfect unison they both hit, Yellow with a leg sweep and Red with a flying butterfly kick. 

The Dra-Mole flew back into a the rusted shell of an old car and then slumped down from the impact. 

"Quick Blade!" Yellow called out, summoning the Power Weapon that The Purple Ranger had modified for her. The weapon appeared in her hand and she charged at the monster with all the speed of her token animal the Cheetah. With a quick slash of her blade she cut deeply into the monsters chest. "Your turn Red." she said to her companion. 

"Flame Sais!" Red yelled. His twin fiery weapons appeared and he held onto the them delicately as he propelled himself into the air and then plunged the forked daggers into the monster. 

Dra-Mole howled in pain before letting out a furious roar and charging at the two Rangers and tackling them like that were nothing more than small children. 

"I think we made it mad." Yellow said as she fought to get back to her feet. 

The Blue and Green Rangers scoured the area searching for Captain Sawyer. The monster had targeted her for a reason and it definately couldn't have been good. It wanted something from her, what they had no idea but they were going to find and rescue her before the monster got the chance to do whatever it wanted. 

As they passed what seemed to be a small shack they heard a slight groan. Green turned to his fellow Power Ranger and motioned towards the shack with his head. 

Blue nodded and drew his blade blaster before moving slowly to the rickety, rundown looking building. Green followed him as he approached a door. With a swift kick that shook the entire building the door fell off of its hinges. Inside, barely conscious and tied to a chair with a strange looking mask over her mouth and nose was Captain Sawyer. 

Blue quickly ran to the chair and pulled the mask off of her face. She let out a gasp and collapse, fighting to breath. 

Green lefted his arm next to his mouth and activated his communicator. "Alpha teleport Captain Sawyer to the Power Chamber immediately. Somethings wrong with her." 

"Ayi, Ayi, Ayi." Alpha said. "I'll teleport her with away." 

In a streak of light Captain Sawyer disappeared from the rundown shack in the middle of a junkyard and was on her way to the Power Rangers base of operations. 

Blue clenched his fists and charged out of the shed "I'm taking that thing out now." he said. 

Green followed him, her was sure that there was going to be serious trouble, after all it was not a good idea to upset a Power Ranger and the monster had done just that. 

White, Pink, Purple and Black had successfully dispatched the soldiers and had joined the fight against the Dra-Mole and had just as quickly been bowled over and slashed by his huge claws. It seemed as if the beast was a lot stronger than his look would have indicated. 

Dra-Mole was on his way in for a second attack when he was tackled to the ground by blue blur. When he finally got back to his feet and looked up the Blue Ranger was standing over him looking down from a stack of cars. 

"Dra-Mole monster. You messed with my friends. You turned Becky against me and you made me have a really bad day. For that you're going to pay." Blue said with his arms crossed and power weapon in hand. 

"I didn't turn your precious captain against you. She already didn't trust you. I just brought her true feelings out." Dra-Mole responded. 

"You lie and now you're going to die." Blue returned as he flagged for the others to form up behind him. "I think this guy can use a shot from the Power Blaster. 

Green nodded. "Alright guys then lets bring em together. 

The Rangers each contributed their weapons to the formation of their combined Power Blaster and just as she had done before The Pink Ranger pulled the weapon out of the air with her Fire Whip. Just as she fired however the monster pulled out the growth vial that all of the other monsters had and broke it on the ground. 

Everyone looked at Purple to make her usual smart-alecky comment but were surprised when it was Blue that said it this time. "Looks like this guys going to be big trouble." 

Once again the group let out a collective groan. 

"Then lets show him the power of the titans." Green said. 

"Right!" the Rangers exclaimed simultaneously. 

"Red Ranger, Bull, TitanZord Power!" 

"Black Ranger, Panther, TitanZord Power!" 

"Purple Ranger, Dragon, TitanZord Power!" 

"White Ranger, Lynx, TitanZord Power!" 

"Blue Ranger, Fox, TitanZord Power!" 

"Yellow Ranger, Cheetah, TitanZord Power!" 

"Pink Ranger, Phoenix, TitanZord Power!" 

"Green Ranger, Eagle, TitanZord Power!" 

The TitanZords came charging and diving towards the scene of the battle. The Rangers jumped towards their mecha and faded through and into their cockpits. Once inside they took control. 

"Looks it's really late and I'm tired so I say we just get it over with and take this thing out fast." Purple said from the cockpit of her DragonZord. 

"Alright then... Everyone combine into the Mega TitanZord." Green ordered. 

The Zords came together into their ultimate form. 

"Bryan you do their honors." Jarrold said from their mutual cockpit. 

"Thank you." The Blue Ranger said while moving his hand over the control panel in front of him. "I have just the thing for him. Power Sword!" 

The Mega TitanZords weapon dropped down from the sky like a meteor falling from the heavens. The giant Zord caught the weapon and charged at the Dra-Mole. 

"No wait... I can tell you how too..." the monster started to say but it was too late. The MegaZord cut deeply into the monster, unleashing all of the power that it's weapon contained and in a massive explosion the Dra-Mole was no more. 

The Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber and Bryan immediately removed his helmet and ran over to Captain Sawyer who was laying unconcious in the medical bay. He frankly didn't care if she was concious and found out that he was a Power Ranger, at least that way she would trust him again. 

Alpha entered to medical bay and approached the Blue Ranger. "She will be fine." the little robot said. "The monster gas that the monster used on her would have altered her brain chemistry to make her fearful of humans and trust the Vandairre but you got to her in time." 

"He said that she never really trusted me." Bryan said as he placed his helmet next to Beckys bed and leaned down to look at her more closely. 

"They lie..." Alpha said simply as he turned to walk away. 

Becky woke up with a start and jumped from her bed. She looked around and realized that she was in her room at the old Nasada Complex that was being used for the headquarters of the human resistance. How had she gotten here? The last thing that she remembered was trying to shoot Bryan and the monster "Oh my god... Bryan." she reached down to her communicator so that she could call the Rangers for help but just as she was about to touch the button someone walked into her room. 

"Looks like you're awake." 

"Bryan you're okay!" she exclaimed as she ran over and gave him a hug. She quickly stepped back and blushed. 

"I'm just fine. How are you?" he returned. 

"I thought you were... well I'm sorry for what I did to you it's just that... well all those things that I said..." 

"Not to worry. When the Power Rangers rescued us they explained that the monster used some type of gas that worked on fear and paranoia. It's not you're fault." Bryan said. 

Becky let out a sigh of relief and then turned to her friend. "There is one thing that I can't explain though. When monster was trying to carry me off I could have sworn that I saw you standing there and as I faded out I saw The Blue Ranger appear right where you were standing. Bryan are you a Power Ranger?" 

Bryan let out a chuckle. "Come on Beckers if I was a Power Ranger don't you think that I would tell you?" 

Becky frowned and picked up a book "I told you not to call me that." she said as she hurled to object at him. 

"Emperor the attack on the rebel compound is underway. Thomas Oliver and his wife will be your soon." Vaard snivelled to Emperor Nicandros. 

"Excellent." Nicandros replied. 

"What shall we do with the others? They will make excellent slaves." 

"No they are more trouble than they are worth. Besides if we kept them as slaves they would simply try to escape and restart their silly little rebellion. Better to get it over with now. Destroy them all." Nicandros commanded. 

"As you command sire." Vaard retured as he moved off to carry out the Emperors orders 

** Next - That's Our Little Secret**


End file.
